Amor Vincit Omnia
by Clarus Magnus
Summary: Sequel to "Sarah, the Goblin King, and the Regina Bestiarum." With Sarah and Jareth now happily married, and Toby being a Prince of the Goblin City, life is good. But will a disgraced king put Sarah in danger?
1. Ei Quem Amo

Hello everyone! By request of a few people, I've decided to write a sequel to my original fanfic _Sarah, the Goblin King, and the Regina Bestiarum._ Unlike the last one, this one is still in the works. Posts will be less often, but I hope you'll bear with me.

I LOVE REVIEWS. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything featured in the movie. Other characters not in the movie are the products of my own imagination.

~Sarah, Queen of Goblins~

Sarah awoke to find Jareth sound asleep with a protective arm around her body. His body was warm against hers as he continued to lightly snore in his slumber. She busied herself studying his long fingers and the slightly claw-like nails attached to them. She had never seen his hands until their wedding night nearly a year ago, being that they were a reminder of the curse his adoptive mother had set on him. And, let her just say, she was glad he did.

The whole idea of the gloves coming off was a metaphor for the vulnerability he showed that night as they consummated their union. He promised her his heart, and he was her slave. She could have broken his heart, little did she know. Before that fateful night, he had shown himself to be self-righteous and vain. With the gloves coming off, he rid himself of his outer cynicism and allowed himself to be vulnerable for her. He would do that which she asked with no questions asked.

The sun began to make its way in rays through the cracked between the curtains of their shared chamber. As the ray made its way into Jareth's face, he began to stir. Sarah rolled to face him and saw that his mismatched eyes were open, taking in the sight of her naked body. He gave a sweet smile and pressed his lips softly to hers. Pulling back, he propped himself up on one elbow and caressed her smiling face.

She couldn't resist, and grabbed his hair to pull him in for a ferocious kiss. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer. He broke the kiss to get up, but she refused to let go. "You are my slave, Jareth. Out there, you're king. In here, I am your ruler. Now, stay put." He gave her a wicked smile and snapped his fingers, disappearing from her clutches and appearing kneeling next to their shared bed.

"I would love to, precious, but I can't. Believe me, my love; I would rather stay here until the stars fall from the heavens."

"So stay! I do believe you would have more fun here," she said, and felt heat spread across her cheeks.

"I know I would have more fun here, but I must go. You must accompany me, as well."

"At least let me bathe, my king," she said as she rose from the bed. His eyes devoured her bared body as she made her way slowly to the bathroom. He followed her like a puppy, but resisted at the last second, dressing himself in protest of her intentions.

Seeing that he no longer followed, she made a noise of frustration. _He's not leaving until noon tomorrow_, she thought.

After a quick, lonely bath, she made her way out of the bathroom to see Jareth holding a lovely forest-green dress. He helped her dress, trying to hurry her up. As he cinched the bodice on her dress, his cool fingers brushed against her skin, garnering a gasp at his touch.

Still behind her, he reached around and pulled her back into his warm chest, proceeding to kiss and lightly nip her neck. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, it takes all my energy not to rip this dress off of you right now."

She smiled as he continued to run his lips across her shoulders. It seemed like only a few seconds before he stopped and stepped around to face her. He gave her his signature smirk and kissed her chastely on the lips. "We're visiting your mother, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, precious. The trolls have finally screwed up enough that she's removing their king, Cassius. You'll also get to meet King Armand of the Centaurs with his bride, Celeste, among others. Your brother will stay here and practice keeping some semblance of order."

With a nod she held his gloved hand and he threw a crystal ball at their feet, transporting them to the capital city of the Underground, Leora.

~Armina, Great Queen of Beasts~

Armina woke with her head on Rūbrind's bare chest. His hand lightly brushing back her golden-blond hair from her face, he looked down to smile, a bright twinkle in his ice-blue eyes. She pulled out of his embrace to climb out of bed, thinking about what she should wear. As she stood, she snapped her fingers, changing her long nightdress into her usual blouse and vest combination.

Rūbrind smiled and rolled out of the massive bed, his long silk pajama pants making him slip as he stood up. With an embarrassed smile spreading across his face, he snapped his fingers, covering him in a black, silver-trimmed overcoat with a white dress shirt. Black leather boots reached his knees where silver buckles fastened them to his calves.

Having recovered from his near face-plant, he strode over and kissed his wife on the forehead. He flashed his dazzlingly white smile and they departed to the council chamber, where the kings and queen s of the provinces met in the central palace.


	2. Ante Bellum

Disclaimer: I own nothing that was part of the movie.

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell those of you that like Armina should see more of her in this fic. Enjoy!

~Sarah ~

Jareth had brought them into the massive marble council room. They were reasonably early and few had arrived for the day's trial. Of course, the Great Queen herself, Armina, was sitting at the head of the room with King Rūbrind, chatting with King Armand and Queen Celeste.

Armand was the King of the Centaurs, but wasn't nearly as old as one would think. Jareth had told her that he was about twenty-two in centaur years, which would translate to about the same in human years. Celeste was about the same, as far as she knew, and they had recently been married.

Armand heard them come in and waved them over with a broad smile. Armina walked from behind the stone desk at the front of the room to wrap her son in a mother's embrace. "My son, these are trying times. It's a shame we couldn't meet here under happier circumstances."

"I would agree, mother," he said as she released him. He gestured to Armand, "Precious Sarah, this is Armand and Celeste, King and Queen of the Centaur Province."

Armand took Sarah's hand, leaning very far, he kissed her knuckles lightly, "Tis a pleasure to finally meet the one that Jareth spoke so much of."

Celeste came up and gave a bow, saying, "I'm so glad to meet you both. It was a shame that you couldn't attend our wedding."

"I know; I really wanted to come, but things weren't good for a good while," said Sarah, getting and understanding nod from Armand.

Jareth took Sarah's hand and gave a quick smile, " We're going to sit down now. It's been a pleasure, Armand. I look forward to speaking with both of you more in the future." The two centaurs bowed and Jareth and Sarah made their escape to the Goblin Kingdom's section in the hall.

Before they sat, Sarah felt a wave of vertigo and nausea hit her. She collapsed in her chair when the room stopped spinning.

"Precious, are you alright? You almost fell," his voice was tense and concern filled his mismatched eyes.

The nausea faded and she replied, "I just felt a little dizzy. I think I'm just exhausted; I haven't been sleeping much, you know." He gave her a devilish smile that quickly faded and he pressed a gloved hand to her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever, that's good," he removed his hand returned his attention to those entering.

They sat quietly and watched the _Princepes Minores_, minor leaders, come in and find their seats. These were all of the chieftains and kings of their races. Among them were the Dwarf King Elias, the Fae Prince Sebastian, and another hulking form in chains.

The room suddenly went silent as the chained beast was led in. Jareth leaned over and felt Sarah shiver at his hot breath when he whispered, "That's King Cassius. He rules the trolls."

Just then, a timid voice spoke from behind the both of them, "My Queen Sarah, you may leave now with the rest of the wives. Your summit is held in a different room."

Sarah turned to see a young elvish woman in a low courtesy. She turned her gaze back to Jareth and said, "Can't I stay here? I wanted to stay with you."

His face was one of confusion, but he whispered discreetly in her ear, "It is custom that the wives leave for their own meeting. It's not my custom, and you could stay, but you may get bored. Besides, you have rank over all of them."

She hesitantly nodded and he kissed her forehead. Sarah saw Celeste not far from her, leaving as well, and she matched pace with her graceful gait.

"Do you know how this works, Celeste?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I have no idea," she replied, slowing so Sarah wouldn't have to jog to keep up.

"I guess we'll both just have to wing it," Sarah whispered.

They followed other noble women into a smaller, more comfortable room with small chaises and a dining table. Each place was set with a steaming cup of what appeared to be tea and delicious-looking cakes. A wave of nausea hit her after crossing the threshold of the room. She bit back her stomach's desire to heave and tried to pay attention to what was around her.

Small nametags were placed at each setting indicating who sat where. Sarah panicked when she saw that her spot was at the head of the table. Luckily, Celeste was on her right_. At least I'm not alone in this_, she thought.

She sat and saw it was little more than a tea party with the nobles. People politely chatted as they filed in, but silence fell as they were all seated. They looked expectantly at Sarah. Her stomach threatened to revolt again. She waited and took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Feeling the nausea subside somewhat, she spoke, "Uh, hello ladies. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do, so why don't we just…talk for a while."

One young lady, Sebastian's wife, piped up and asked, "Are you the one to tame the Goblin King?"

Snickers filled the room as the woman waited expectantly.

Sarah glanced to find her name was Sidra, and spoke quietly, "Yes, I married him. I can't say I've tamed him, though."

Girlish giggles surrounded her at her remark. "I take it that you're the one that beat the Labyrinth then?" asked the middle-aged Dwarf Queen, Myrilla.

"Yes. That was the first time I met him," she declared.

Sarah continued to face questions about her adventures when she was thirteen, listening with rapt attention and hanging on her every word. Apparently, it wasn't often that people from Aboveground visit Underground.

Tears began to fall as she told about the death of her parents and the responsibility of caring for her brother all alone. She told them vaguely about their first meeting on her second trip there, and said that he simply saved her life at one point, making her realize that she needed him. Her stories were basic, leaving out the personal details she thought she wanted to keep to herself.

When her story was done, the women all started clapping. She had only killed a half hour.

"What's going on in the other room?" asked Sarah, starting another time-killing discussion.

~Armina~

The trial was going just as she'd planned. The evidence against the _princeps minor_ was overwhelming, and he would surely be removed and imprisoned. A dangerous smile spread across her face. Her plans always worked; the Fates favored her.

Cassius had been proven to be involved with Gaston's plans, a lie that would earn him a long sentence, perhaps death. No one lied to the _Regina Bestiarum_ without consequence. Various other charges were read regarding treasonous writings seized from his chambers and other things.

The other minor leaders listened intently as the incriminating evidence was brought before them.

At last, after almost six hours of testimony and an hour of deliberation, she had made her decision. She stood gracefully, her hand raised to quiet the sound of the voices in the court. She raised her staff and her voice was magnified. "I have made my decision," she paused, making sure everyone was listening. "Cassius, you will be stripped of all titles; your kingdom will be ruled by me until I find someone suitable to take the leadership of the trolls. As for your fate, you will be imprisoned until further notice. If you behave, I may not kill you. So it has been said, so it shall be written!"

Her voice thundered through the council room. Cassius cried out, but was quickly ushered out to be taken to the prison at Mors, a small town on the outskirts of the Underground.

With a relieved sigh, Armina settled back into her chair. Rūbrind reached over and took her hand in his, lightly caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. They watched as the leaders filed out.

Sarah entered and immediately made her way to Jareth, soundly kissing him on the lips when she found him.

Armina caught Jareth's attention and beckoned him over, intending to say a simple goodbye.

Then it hit her. The scent was strange. It was magick, yes, but not normal. It was the girl!

When they approached Armina reached out and gave each a hug, still trying to figure out what the scent of magick was doing on a mortal turned immortal. She had no powers; there was no way it was possible!

Still pondering her theories, Armina left the room to think.


	3. Te Amo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth

Author's Note: Hello again! I decided to finally post my favorite part. Armina knows everything important!

~Sarah~

When Jareth took her home, Sarah immediately asked Jareth, "What's going to happen to that troll guy?"

With a kind smile, he replied, "He's lost his titles, and he's going to prison at Mors. If he behaves, he'll be spared death, but I don't think he can do it."

"I see," Sarah said quietly.

"It's getting late, dear one. I'm sure you had a big day with the noblewomen?"

"I suppose. I told our story and how I ended up back here. They seemed to like it," she said with a sheepish grin.

With his devilish smile spreading across his face, he picked her up and carried her to their chamber. "I hope you left something to the imagination."

"I'm too shy to say anything like that. They'd think I'm some sort of…I don't know, some sort of derogatory term or something."

He didn't speak, but his smirk seemed permanent as he closed the door to their chamber. "They love you, precious." He smirked and snapped his fingers, instantly changing her dress into a silk nightgown and his outfit into silk pants. They both climbed into bed, exhausted, and fell quickly to sleep.

~Sarah~

Sarah woke early to eat breakfast with Toby. Jareth had left the bed already, headed to a neighboring province for a meeting. The kid had really grown up. He was no longer the twelve-year-old kid that she had come here to protect. He was filling out and resembled a young Fae. His hair was cut more conservatively than Jareth's, but it still resembled the organized chaos of her husband's.

Toby was very interested in what had happened the day prior. He asked many questions and she really didn't have an answer. "Toby, I just don't know. Ask Jareth later, okay?"

"Sure. I've got a riding lesson in a couple minutes, want to join me?" he asked as he got up from the table.

"Well, I—" Sarah was cut off by sharp raps on the dining room door. "Come in."

"My queen," said a goblin messenger, "the Great Queen of Beasts wishes to speak with you in the throne room."

"I guess that answers that, sis. I'll see you later," Toby said as he left, disappointment apparent on his face.

Sarah dismissed the messenger and made her way to the throne room.

~Armina ~

Armina didn't have to wait long before Sarah arrived at their meeting place. Armina smiled and sat down in a stone chair she'd conjured for herself. Patting the seat of Jareth's throne, Armina spoke, "Come here, dear one. Talk with me."

Sarah sat down tentatively and looked at Armina. "Yes?"

Armina took a deep breath and locked her gaze with Sarah's, "Are you feeling alright?"

Sarah thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, I suppose I'm alright. I think I may have some sort of flu bug. I've been nauseous lately because of that. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, dear. You seemed a bit off yesterday."

"I was just nervous. Don't worry."

"Actually, I came here inquiring about this for another reason," said Armina. Sarah nodded and the queen continued, "I smelled a sort of magick on you yesterday. It was striking, not normal. Are you sure you're alright?" She conjured a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses, pouring wine in both and handing one to Sarah. "I'm only asking because it worried me."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She lifted the glass to her lips and drank. As soon as Sarah took a sip, her stomach revolted. She threw up, just barely missing the queen's lovely cape.

Armina knelt beside her, and with a sweep of her hand, the mess was gone. She pressed a cool hand to Sarah's forehead. "Are you sure it's a cold?"

Sarah nodded, trying to calm her rebellious stomach. Then she began piecing it together. "I'm not so sure."

Armina gave an expectant smile, "Why is that?"

"Let me think." Sarah stood and began to pace across the stone floor, her heels slightly clicking against the granite. Her eyes stared off into space as she thought.

Armina sat back on the steps and sipped at her wine. She knew, of course, what the issue was. She knew everything important, but the girl would have to figure it out herself.

Sarah stopped her pacing and gave Armina a blank stare. "I'm pregnant."

A smile revealed the queen's slightly pointed ivory teeth. The queen stood and nodded. "I smell the child's magick. It's Jareth's half manifesting. I'm so glad to have a grandchild!" she gushed.

Believe it or not, Sarah wasn't all that afraid of carrying Jareth's child. Actually, she got excited at the thought of having his baby. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, and her stomach was all tingly with the excitement of bearing her love a child.

"I…I'm pregnant!" The words were so foreign, but they now seemed normal. She was pregnant!

Armina walked over and started talking excitedly, "I know you are nervous, but from now on, you won't lift a finger. That's what grandparents are for, yes?"

"How do I tell him? When?" she asked quietly.

"That's your decision, dear one. My lips are sealed for the time being. I would suggest doing so before you start showing, dear one."

"Thanks. Um, I'm going to go and walk in the garden…or something. I'll see you later."

Armina shouted after the retreating Sarah, "I'd quit drinking if I were you, I don't want a pickled grandchild!" Sara smirked at the queen's excitement. She was always the standard of calmness, but not today.

She would tell Jareth tonight. It was only a matter of time before he noticed her moodiness or whatever came with her new state of living.

~Sarah~

Sarah stayed in the Royals' garden for most of the day, contemplating what to say. She knew he would be excited, but she just didn't know how to say it.

Finally, a small servant goblin came out to tell her that her dinner was ready and Jareth was waiting for her. She took some deep breaths and went to find her husband.

She found them in their cozy little dining room not far from their shared chambers. He was dressed casually, obviously changed from the clothes he met the other _princeps_ in.

He stood as she entered, giving her a version of his signature smirk. Jareth pulled her chair out for her and beckoned her to sit down next to him. He quickly took a seat next to her and gave a signal for the servants to bring out their food.

Sarah relaxed when she found the food was simple and didn't risk upsetting her delicate stomach. As they ate, Jareth explained what he and the dwarf king had talked about.

She honestly wasn't listening to anything he was saying. Not that his conversations weren't interesting, but it just wasn't the most pressing issue on her mind. She was still contemplating what to say.

"Sarah? Precious, are you alright?" asked Jareth when he saw her blank stare.

"Jareth, I know we've been married for just under a year, and it's been great. I love you, but something is about to change." Her stomach threatened to rebel.

Concern clouded his mismatched eyes as he rose from his chair to walk beside her. "What is it, precious?"

She took a steadying breath. "I'm pregnant." A look of disbelief spread across Jareth's face. His eyes were wide as he gave her a questioning look. When she nodded, reaffirming her statement, she saw his eyes brighten.

He pulled her up to him and claimed her mouth with his. The unique smell of him—sweet honeysuckle, the bite of winter, and the special musk that was only Jareth—calmed her stomach instantly. Her brief bout of nausea forgotten, she tangled her fingers in his honey-blond hair and sought entry into his mouth. Instead of allowing her access, he broke the kiss and knelt before her. He picked up the bottom of her blouse and kissed the skin of her abdomen. He turned his head and appeared to be listening to something. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have made me the happiest man in the history of the Underground." He rose back up from his knees and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He took her hand and led her to their chamber, where they both changed into their nightclothes. They climbed into bed and Jareth held her close, caressing her abdomen, as they both fell into peaceful sleep.


	4. The Runner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello again! I apologize for taking so long to post. I was on a short vacation, but I'm back for a week of writing. This chapter contains my first attempt at an M-rated scene, so bear with me and please give me feedback. Thanks!

~Sarah~

Jareth woke her early and dressed her in something similar, but less revealing, to his own outfit. They were going to visit Leora so he could speak with his father. He really didn't want to wake her, but she would most likely get angry with him for leaving without her consent.

"Precious, we're going to Leora today. You can rest there, but I must speak with my father, alright?" he crooned gently.

She grumbled under her breath about getting up so early, but he just smiled and threw a crystal at their feet.

~Jareth~

When they had arrived, Jareth left Sarah in the care of Armina's all-too-happy handmaidens and went to search for his adoptive father, Rūbrind.

He found his father out in one of the private gardens, reading a book of all things. He sat at an old oak table, his attention completely on the text before him, or so it seemed. His deep tenor surprised Jareth when he spoke. "You know, I do have a fantastic sense of hearing. You would do well to remember that, my son."

A goofy grin spread across Jareth's handsome face as he sat down across from Rūbrind. His father placed the book on the table and fixed his gaze on his son. "What is it that you need?"

"I wished only to speak with you, father. I have some exciting news."

"Yes?" his father urged.

"Sarah is pregnant with my child. I am to be a father." A look of pure astonishment graced Rūbrind's strong features.

"Truly, my son? Am I to be a grandfather at last?"

"Well, yes. Sarah just told me last evening." Jareth's face held a thin façade of excitement, which Rūbrind saw through immediately.

"You are concerned; I see it in your eyes. What is it?" Rūbrind's face turned from one of joy to concern as he awaited Jareth's answer.

Jareth stood and began to pace about the cobblestone garden path. "I…I don't know if I could be a good father. I have held so many children as their runners tried to defeat the labyrinth, yet I feel like this would be too much. I don't just send this one away to a nursery or adoptive parents. This child is _mine_ to keep and care for. I don't think I could raise it."

Rūbrind stood and grabbed Jareth's shoulder. "You will be a wonderful parent. I don't doubt your abilities at all. You love Sarah, yes? Then you, the both of you, can do this together, no? I think so."

Jareth allowed a brief smile to escape onto his face. "How are you so sure?"

"Well, your mother and I raised you, and you weren't expected at all. We loved you and cared for you as if you were our own. You grew up into the man you are now. I think we did well."

"I suppose." Jareth shook off Rūbrind's hand on his shoulder and continued to pace.

"You know, we aren't going to cut you off. You've got us to take the child every once in a while, yes? You still have us, son. Most importantly, you have Sarah, your loving wife. You aren't alone in this, no matter how much you think you are. Commit that to memory, son, you are never alone."

~Sarah~

In the onslaught of eager handmaidens, Sarah hadn't seen Armina walk into the room Jareth had placed her in.

With great force Armina made her presence known. "Leave now. The girl obviously needs nothing more than sleep. I shall call if I have need for you."

The maidens made their exodus and Armina conjured a chaise next to Sarah. She reclined and sighed, taking in the light from the open windows in the room. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm surviving, I suppose. I guess I'm still in shock." She looked to see Armina conjuring a bottle of a nice merlot, but changing it to simple grape juice when she remembered Sarah's inability to drink. She poured Sarah a glass and set the bottle on the small coffee table before them. "Hey, I was wondering, could I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. The worst I could say would be no." Armina gave her a smirk that made it quite obvious where Jareth had learned his.

"How did you and Rūbrind meet?"

The queen sat up and looked at Sarah. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering about how you two met. I mean, you could have had any man in the Underground, and you two seem to be very close. You're more like friends."

"We were, dear one. We were great friends and remain so. When I was younger, by the gods, it must have been a couple millennia ago, we became friends. I was unmarried at the time, and I had suitors just begging to claim me." She made a disgusted face. "They were all after my power or the glory of owning the Queen of Beasts."

"They were that shallow?" Sarah asked, appalled.

"Yes. Often, I avoided masques given in my honor, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the suitors trying to woo me. Rūbrind was the only one that wasn't so arrogant that he insisted I would fall in love with him. He was my best friend. When someone would be particularly cruel in response to my denial, he would be my shoulder to cry on."

"What do you mean? Were they abusive or something?"

"When I denied them, their egos were bruised and they couldn't allow that."

"I suppose. The ones at the ball Jareth first tried to seduce me at were very mean."

Armina nodded and continued her story. "Indeed. You see, the lot of them expected me to surrender power to my husband and become little more than a prized broodmare. Of course, being a shape shifter, I cannot have children anyway, but I was offended nonetheless. In the end, I fell in love with my best friend and he loved me as well. The Fates always favored me."

Sarah couldn't shake the thought that she left something out, but she was satisfied for the time being. She would have to ask Jareth about how they actually fell in love. She seemed to know an awful lot about soulmates. "Wow. I guess falling in love is a whole lot easier when you've been friends for that long."

"I suppose."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their non-alcoholic alternative until Jareth and Rubrind walked in.

Jareth smiled and took Sarah's hand, pulling her up from her chaise. "We need to go, Love. Believe it or not, I do have work to do at home today. Mother, I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer. Father, I thank you for listening." The King and Queen gave them warm smiles as Jareth sent them back to the Goblin City.

Jareth gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he left to do the inevitable paperwork that piled up every day.

Sarah had busied herself reading a book when Jareth arrived in his full leather outfit that he met runners in. "Love, we have a runner." He conjured a crystal and crushed it. He blew the dust at her and gave her a beautiful black and silver-trimmed gown with a black cape not unlike the one he was wearing.

He snapped, foregoing the extravagance of a crystal, and they were transported to the beginning of the labyrinth.

"Turn back, William, before it's too late." Jareth held Sarah close to his side as he set the elaborate clock to thirteen hours. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your little sister becomes one of us forever."

The familiar words sent a chill down Sarah's spine. He'd said the exact same thing to her before she began her journey.

The runner was a kid of maybe Toby's age, but he was skinny with dark brown hair. He cowered before her and Jareth. "I…I have to get Sadie back."

Jareth snapped again, and they were transported back to their room again. "I'm sorry I interrupted your reading, precious. You needed to be there for the runner, though."

"I know. I like this outfit a lot anyway."

Jareth stepped back and admired Sarah's figure in the flowing black gown. It was perfectly fitted to her frame. He thought about what he could possibly do in the thirteen hours the boy had to run the labyrinth. With a devilish smile he made his move.

He took one of his gloved hands and caressed the side of her face. She couldn't help but press her face into his palm. "Did I tell you how happy you've made me with a child? Perhaps I should just show you, hmm?"

While she was lost in the simple caressing of her face, he silently wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He pulled her face to his and brushed his lips against hers, making Sarah lightly whimper when he pulled away to remove her cloak.

He undid his own cloak and leaned back in to reclaim her mouth. Sarah broke the kiss and lightle pressed against his chest. A look of surprise spread across Jareth's face. "What about the runner? Don't you visit them during…their challenge?" She said, gasping mid-sentence as he began to place warm kisses on her exposed neck.

"No," he said between kisses, "that was only for you, precious." He wrapped both hands around her to reach the back of her dress and began to unlace it. "Maybe…I just couldn't stay away."

"Never," she paused to kiss him again, "stay away."

He was struck dumb by her plain words of adoration. When he regained his voice, he whispered into the skin of her neck. "I will always be your slave, precious. I will always love you, until the stars fall from the heavens."

Sarah simply whispered into his mass of hair, "I love you, too."

Later, when they were both satisfied and on the verge of sleep, Jareth laid back and Sarah rested her head on his pale chest. He hummed a soothing melody and Sarah allowed her eyes to close and gave herself into the arms of sleep.


	5. Armina's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello again! Here's an extra-long chapter with a dream sequence explaining some awesome stuff with Armina's past. Enjoy!

~Sarah~

Her slumber was far from dreamless, though. A low, growl-like voice spoke from the haze of sleep.

_Armina hasn't always been as happy as she is now, Sarah. She held back so much, let me show you._

A figure emerged and came into full view. A massive, charcoal-gray, lion-like beast materialized from the mist. The animal oozed power_. I am the Queen's Beast. I know things even she doesn't know about herself. Let me show you what you wanted to know._

Sarah was immediately plunged into the world of one of the queen's masques. The hall was decorated lavishly and covered in off-white satin.

Armina entered the masque, and was immediately accosted by a very handsome young man. The name 'Dacian' whispered through her mind. "Hello, Majesty. Might I ask your permission to court the lovely lady that you are?"

His charm was sickening, and his aura was one of trickery and deceit. "No," replied Armina. She began to walk away and he roughly grabbed her arm.

"No? I think you don't understand what I'm asking. I want you. I could have anyone else; the women throw themselves at me, begging my hand in marriage. You're the only one worthy of me."

"I said no. Obey your sovereign or I will have you thrown out."

"I don't think so." By now, the crowd was staring at them, and Dacian released her arm. "You are the only one worthy of me, queen."

"If you want to bed someone that badly, find one of your whores! I'm sure those that throw themselves at you would love a chance."

"Perhaps I've underestimated you, queen. Maybe I should have put on more charm! Ha! You're too weak to be anyone's bride, am I right?" He began to laugh, a cruel sound that broke Armina's façade of calm.

With tears welling in her eyes, she stormed off.

Rūbrind was not far behind her. "Dacian, take your whole harem and leave Leora, now."

Dacian approached the newly-crowned King Rūbrind and gave him a sneer. "Why? She's not here to protect, King. You needn't defend her now."

Rūbrind reached out and grabbed the Fae around the neck, lifting him off of the ground. "I told you nicely: leave. I'm sick of your arrogance. If you don't want treason charges on your sorry ass, I suggest you leave and never return, got it?"

Dacian wheezed something like a "yes" and disappeared with his harem.

Rūbrind looked around, trying to find his queen. "Everyone get out. When I come back, pray you aren't here, lest you see my wrath." Creatures immediately shuffled out of the hall and out of the palace on their ways home.

He quickly scoured the grounds, until he found Armina, silently suffering with tears running down her face. Rubrind pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You know, I wonder if they're all like that. They all dream of bedding the Great Queen of Beasts and using me like a broodmare and little more. They want my power, Rubrind, and I can't let them do that. I often wonder if, maybe, someone might love me for me, and not my influence."

Her words were striking. She usually recovered a lot faster from the men's words. "I…I love you for you."

She wiped her tears away and turned to him, giving him a loving smile. "I know that. We've been friends forever."

"You know, that's not all that long of a time." He walked closer and pulled her into a hug. "Maybe I could have my chance, hmm? If it doesn't work, we can go back to being friends."

"What?" She pulled back to look at him.

"I'm saying, we've been best friends for a long time, yes? Maybe there's a reason for that."

"What do you mean?"

"There has always been a reason I've been drawn to you, Armina. I can't leave your presence without some sort of pain. Perhaps we were destined to be more than friends."

"I can't pretend I don't need you, Rubrind. You are my rock. You care for me. I can't deny that I've wondered if maybe the Fates decided we be friends for a reason."

"Exactly my point." Rubrind smiled as she looked over the garden. "Maybe we could chase those would-be suitors away together, yes?"

She looked up to see his eyes full of emotions more ancient than either of them. Hesitantly, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Unsure of what she was doing, she pressed her lips to his, happy that he didn't pull away.

She broke away and blushed crimson. Rubrind gave her a smile of adoration and leaned in to claim her lips in another kiss.

The scene faded and Sarah heard the labyrinth speak.

_ They aren't all that different from you._ The Beast said. _Soulmates will always find each other_.

With the words of the Queen's Beast still echoing in her mind, Sarah continued to sleep peacefully, with no dreams haunting her for the rest of the night.

~Jareth~

Jareth slowly woke when the sun made its way through the gap in his bedroom's curtains. He peered down to see Sarah's face serene and her hair covering his chest like a veil. Gods, she was so beautiful with the sun shining on her bare skin. She just seemed to glow. She wore that 'morning after' look very well.

_The work can wait_, he thought. _I would rather sit here and look at her for the rest of the day._ He gingerly adjusted the black silk sheet that ended just above his waist and brought it up to cover her body more completely.

He felt her stir slightly, but she just whimpered and fell back to sleep. "Oh, my precious," he whispered, "how you've turned my world."

After a few more minutes, she started to wake. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at him with a satisfied smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning, precious." He pulled her up so that she lay on top of him and he leaned up to kiss her. "I trust you slept well?"

With a yawn, she brushed some of his wild hair from his face. "Yeah. I had some strange dreams."

"What about?" he asked with a boyish grin. "Would I be involved?"

"Nope. I think I had enough of the real thing last night." His grin grew wider.

He reached up and ran his fingers across her face. "I need to go check on the child. I left her with a goblin caretaker while we were…otherwise occupied. The boy has less than three hours."

"What will happen if he loses?" Sarah asked, her brow furrowing with concern.

He ran his fingers across her face, trying to get rid of the concern that played across it. "The babe will be given to family I deem worthy of having her. I don't actually make the children goblins."

"Then why did you say Toby would have become one of you?"

"Oh, he would have stayed with me. I grew fond of him. He would be treated as he is now—a prince. If you knew that, you might not have tried to get him back, and I wouldn't have had the quality time I did with you." Sarah slapped his chest and climbed off of him.

"You lied to me, you silly thing."

"Would you have had it any other way?" he said with a devilish smile. He reached over and pulled her against his side.

"Should we check up on the kid?" she asked.

"If you wish to, of course." With a flick of his wrist, he conjured a crystal. An image appeared before them of the boy, who was still in the desert portion of the labyrinth. "He obviously hasn't gotten to the oubliette yet. If he gets that far, I might visit him. I don't think he will."

"What will happen to his parents? I don't think they'll just forget they had a second child." She was concerned for the little girl.

His chest rumbled with laughter. "I will wipe their minds, of course. I can be cruel, but I'm not that cruel. I hope you know that."

"Well, yeah, I know that."

"Good. Let's get up and get dressed. I would love to stay here and just look at you, but I think we should check on Sadie." He released her from his side and climbed out of bed. With a snap of his fingers, he was dressed in his usual leather vest, poet shirt, and gray spandex ensemble.

With a flourish, Jareth offered her his hand and pulled her up out of the bed. With another snap, a green dress appeared on Sarah. The emerald color complemented her eyes so perfectly. The dress fit her just wonderfully. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sarah closed her eyes and they were transported into the controlled chaos of the throne room.

~Sarah~

Sadie was sound asleep in the center of the throne room, surrounded by a couple motherly goblins. She was laid on a red velvet cushion with a blanket wrapped around her. Her thumb was in her mouth and she appeared content.

Jareth led her silently up to the child and released her hand. The little goblin women retreated and he picked up the little girl. She stirred little, and he held her close, humming a familiar tune. He walked over to Sarah and smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" he whispered.

Sarah nodded and carefully took the sleeping child from her husband. The little girl nestled into Sarah's chest, getting more comfortable in her arms. Somewhere nearby, the clock chimed thirteen o'clock, ending the boy's time in the labyrinth.

"Come, precious. Let us allow him to say goodbye." He wrapped his arm around her waist and transported them to the hedge part of the maze.

The little boy, William, sat on the cobblestone road crying. Jareth left Sarah to approach him. "You have failed to make it to the Goblin City, William. I will take good care of your sister. You may say goodbye now."

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and approached his sister. "I love you, Sadie. I won't forget you." With that, he placed a kiss on her forehead and backed away.

Jareth snapped his gloved fingers and the boy disappeared into thin air. Jareth took the little girl in his arms and took them all back to the castle.

They arrived in the throne room where an aged fae couple waited. "Marcus, Julia, this is your child, Sadie. She is yours to raise as your own. Love her; she will surely do the same."

Julia took the girl and cradled her in her arms. Marcus turned from looking at the child and whispered his thanks. Jareth snapped his fingers and they both disappeared from the throne room.

They both remained in silence for a little while, until Sarah spoke. "How long have they waited?"

"They've waited for many years. It's not all that common to get runners anymore. They will be wonderful parents, I think, just like we will be." He turned and gave her a sweet smile. He reached over and placed his hand on Sarah's still-flat abdomen. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He took her hand and transported them to a hallway not far from the one that led to their chamber. "Close your eyes," he whispered, his intoxicating breath softly blowing past her ear.

She shut her eyes and felt him walk behind her. He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her, guiding her down the hallway. She heard the sound of a door opening and he led her into the room. "Open your eyes, precious."

She opened her eyes and saw just what Jareth had done. A brand new room was under construction. The walls were painted with murals of the different parts of the labyrinth. Caricatures of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were painted on the back of the door. An ebony-wood bassinet rested in one corner, a perfect match to their massive bed. There was woodwork still in the process of being carved, but the room was still marvelous.

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to Jareth and wrapped her arms around him. One of her hands traveled up and tangled in his hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. She broke the kiss when she let out a yawn.

"You're tired. Let's go get some sleep, hmm?" He picked her up and she curled against his chest. Her face was laid in the crook of his neck. She took in his scent, marveling at how it could keep her stomach in line.

He smirked as he took them back to their chamber. Without speaking, he set her down on the edge of the tub in their shared bathroom. He carefully stripped her dress off of her and placed her in the warm water. "Bathe. I will be right outside."

She lay in the water for a good five minutes before actually bathing herself. She later climbed out of the water and wrapped herself in a soft white towel.

She walked back into the bedroom portion of the chamber and found Jareth sitting in his black silk sleeping pants sitting on a couch, staring at the fire in the fireplace. He heard the sound of her bare feet as she walked up behind him. Jareth stood behind her as she looked for a silk nightgown in her wardrobe.

"I like this one," he whispered. He reached over her head and picked one for her, slipping it over her head himself. He picked her up again and laid her in their bed, covering her with some of the furs. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then another on her forehead, and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her to him and she lay her head on his outstretched arm while the other wrapped around her waist lovingly.

She felt his lips near her ear, and felt his breath when he whispered, "I love you." A tired smile graced her lips briefly before she gave herself into the welcoming numb of sleep.


	6. Ad Lucem

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! This chapter is full of fluff, but I promise it gets better.

~Sarah~

Life over the next few months continued as normal, except for the fact that she was nauseous almost all of the time. Jareth was overprotective as ever and almost never left her side. When he wasn't around, an appointed guard, Corbett, looked after her.

Corbett was a young Elvish soldier sent by Armina herself to care for Sarah when Jareth wasn't there. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were a warm brown that still sparkled with a youthful soul. Sarah enjoyed his company. He wasn't like the other, stuffy, and boring guards dispersed around the castle. He was more her age maturity wise.

They shared some good laughs, but he had proven himself a more than worthy adversary to some shady-looking goblins. They ran from him like they did Jareth when he was in one of his moods.

One day, Jareth had given Corbett the day off and decided to take Sarah on a walk through the Labyrinth. Sarah's morning sickness had all but disappeared over the previous week, so she felt confident enough to wear something that wasn't a nightgown. Of course, there was no longer the possibility of her wearing a corset in her condition, but she looked more presentable than she had before.

They walked arm in arm through the hedge maze, remembering her adventure more than thirteen years before. They chatted about how Jareth's mother was planning to manage the Troll Province in addition to the rest of the Underground.

They turned a corner, and found the wise man sitting in his throne that resembled a pile of stone books. Jareth tried to lead her away from the old goblin, but Sarah pulled on his arm and insisted on talking to him. "Hello."

The goblin cleared his throat, "Well…it's good to see you, your Majesties."

"Woo woo woo! Yes!" squawked his bird hat as it did its own version of a bow.

"You know," said Sarah, "your advice did help me defeat the Labyrinth."

"You listened to that crap?" questioned the hat.

"Will you be quiet!" shouted the wise man. "I'm glad to be of help, my queen."

"What exactly did he say?" Jareth asked quizzically.

"Nothing important. It makes sense now, but the wording wasn't all that important. He said 'Sometimes the way forward, is the way back.' I see what he meant now. I went forward with my life, and I returned to you, Jareth," replied Sarah. "Thank you," she said to the wise man.

"Of course, my queen!" said the wise man.

"Yes!" chirped the hat.

Jareth and Sarah continued on their walk and Sarah felt an odd sensation in her swollen abdomen. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the pressure of a foot making its way across her belly.

She suddenly took Jareth's hand, much to his surprise, and placed it on her abdomen, letting him feel his child kick for the first time. A look of pure awe spread across his features as he placed his other hand on her stomach. "I…I'm enraptured, precious."

She smiled and took his hands from her stomach and continued walking. "I remember when my dad felt Toby kick for the first time…" Her sentence drifted off as she remembered her old life before her father and stepmother died.

"Let me just say, my darling peach, that you have made my whole life worthwhile in just feeling my child kick." His face still held the look of rapture that it held when he had his hands to her abdomen.

"I'm glad." They continued walking down the winding paths until the sun shone brightly in its midday position.

"Shall we return to the castle? I'm sure you are hungry."

"I suppose, but do you remember what happened all those years ago, just beyond the bog?"

"How could I forget? That was the moment I knew that I loved you, you know."

"I was too young, but looking back, that was probably the point of no return for me. No one would suffice." She gave him a sheepish smile.

"And look at us now. We're happily married and you're pregnant with our first child." He beamed at her. "We should dance, but we need to eat before we go to visit with my mother and father in Leora."

"Yeah, I am eating for two, after all." She took his hand, and he took them back to their private dining room, which was filled with food that was guaranteed not to upset Sarah's still-fragile stomach.

Jareth pulled her chair out for her and seated himself. They both started filling their plates and ate in relative silence.

As the clock struck noon, Jareth rose from his seat. "Come, precious, we need to go." She nodded and stood with him. "How is your stomach?"

"I think the morning sickness is all but gone." She gave him a reassuring smile and took his gloved hand. He gave her an unsure nod and threw a crystal at his feet.


	7. Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! This chapter details some issues that arise with Sarah's unborn child... nothing bad, I promise.

~Armina~

The Queen of Beasts lounged in her bright silver throne, rubbing her temples to try and rid herself of her headache. She was listening to complaints today, and they were all particularly petty. From stolen chickens between resident goblins to slander between elves, she was ready to kill whosoever decided to add another claim to her list.

Of course, she couldn't wear anything casual, either. Custom dictated she wear her heavy white fur cape over long sleeves. She was dying in the heat, and she felt downright bitchy.

She saw the shimmering of glitter out of the corner of her eye, effectively ending her façade of relative interest in the disgruntled goblins' testimony. She turned her head to see Jareth and Sarah brushing glitter off of their clothing. She lifted a hand and silenced the goblins. "Here; now go." She conjured a second chicken, and dismissed the two goblins, walking down the stairs to the ground. "_Pax vobiscum, et cum omnibus fidelis populis meis._"

With the Latin words of their queen, the beasts filed out, some still grumbling at the fact that she hadn't solved their issues yet.

"_Filium meum!_ We have much to discuss. Come with me, both of you." She was already undoing the fastenings of her cape as they walked down the seemingly endless hallways of the great palace of Leora.

Growing frustrated, she simply broke the fastenings and the cape vanished into thin air. Sarah heard Armina growling under her breath about a poor choice in tradition. Sarah smiled at the queen's obvious frustration. Even the pinnacle of calm couldn't always stay that way.

They entered a room that appeared to be Armina's office. Two comfortable-looking chairs sat in front of her desk and she gestured for them to sit. "Give me a moment; I need a change of clothes."

Armina left for a minute or two, leaving an awkward silence in her wake. When she returned, she was in a blouse and, heaven forbid, blue jeans. Sarah couldn't hide the surprise on her face at seeing Armina in something so casual.

Seeing their obvious surprise, the queen snickered. "You expect me to dress in that fashion all of the time? Regardless, I have something to speak to you two about."

They both made themselves comfortable in their chairs as Armina sat in her own, much larger chair. "There is an issue pertaining to the succession of the Goblin City. I realize you've decided to keep the crown until the unlikely event of your death. However, your unborn child poses an issue. Toby is your declared heir, yes?"

Jareth looked to Sarah, then back to his mother. "I have declared him so. He has been since Sarah ran the Labyrinth."

"I see. The problem with that is that your child would have a more legitimate claim to your throne. Toby would lose his rank in the line of succession. I do, however, have a solution to this problem."

Jareth leaned forward, eagerly listening to his mother's idea.

"I plan to appoint Toby King of Trolls soon."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Toby? King of Trolls? This would never work. "How would that even work? He's no troll, and I'm sure the trolls wouldn't appreciate a human king."

"Therein lies the beauty, dear one! The trolls hated Cassius with a passion! They begged me to get rid of his sorry ass, but I knew I needed a better reason than my own dislike of him. Now I have an excuse to place Toby as their princeps. It will be perfect! I will be his regent until he's grown used to the place, but your child will have the full rights of his parentage."

Sarah looked to Jareth for confirmation, but his eyes were fixed on his mother. "Will the trolls take to him that easily?"

"I should think so. I have heard numerous reports of an 'anything but Cassius' attitude has seated itself in their collective beliefs." She seemed satisfied that Toby would be well received. "Give me a few weeks, and then we'll see what we can do. For now, let me take care of you r little succession issue. Just worry about your child right now, I can handle the rest, alright?"

Jareth nodded. "Regrettably I have some business that remains unresolved in the city. I'm afraid we have to leave."

"Don't let me keep you, son. I wanted to tell you that your succession problem was resolved in my capable hands. Goodbye."

Jareth snapped his gloved fingers and they disappeared from Armina's office, reappearing in their chambers. Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead and crooned, "I will return later, my love. I have a tremendous amount of work to do." He left in a flash of glitter.

As soon as Jareth left, Corbett knocked on the chamber door and entered. He took his usual place in the windowsill, looking out over the Goblin City. She went about finding a book to read. Finding a favorite first edition of an Aboveground book, she began reading.

She read for nearly an hour before growing bored. The gardens were being purged of fairies that day, and she couldn't go there. Jareth definitely wouldn't want her working or doing anything remotely useful in her pregnant state, despite the fact that she insisted she could.

She went in search of a transportation crystal that Jareth had left her. Corbett followed her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to go visit my mother-in-law in Leora. You can stay or come with. I don't care which."

He thought a moment, and then replied with a smile, "I suppose I should come along. Jareth might skin me alive if I leave you alone for a second."

She nodded her agreement. Pulling open her wardrobe, she found the crystal sitting on a shelf. She returned to the main chamber, writing Jareth a quick note telling him where she would be.

**Jareth,**

**I'm going back to Leora. I'm going to visit with your mother for a while. I will come back before it gets dark. I love you.**

**-Sarah**

She left the note in a place that Jareth could find it and picked up her book. She spoke to the crystal. "Take Corbett and I to Armina."

Obliging, the crystal burst into a shower of glitter and took her to the royal gardens at the Leora palace.


	8. Cucullus Non Facit Monachum

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! Here's some more history on Armina.

~Sarah~

Sarah arrived in the royal gardens and heard the swish of an arrow fly through the air. Looking around, she found Armina with a longbow and a target with the bull's-eye completely filled with arrows.

Corbett whispered, "I won't be far. I'll leave you two to talk." He walked into another section of the gardens and left them in peace.

With him gone, Sarah turned her attention to the very powerful queen practicing her archery.

Armina was dressed in a sleeveless off-white tunic top with a belt at her waist over black pants. A quiver of arrows was stuck in the ground within her reach. The sleeveless ensemble revealed an odd patterning on the queen's skin. Her arms from the elbow up were covered in black runes and sharp onyx lines intertwining in elaborate knotted designs. She had never pegged Armina as the tattooing type, but maybe she was.

"It's not kind to stare, dear," called Armina from across the garden. "Come, talk to me."

Sarah felt the burn of a blush creep across her face when the queen spoke to her. She had been staring after all. The runes had intrigued her so much she hadn't noticed that. She made her way over to the queen, who had notched another arrow and was preparing to add an addition to the overloaded bull's-eye.

Armina drew back the bow and released an arrow, splitting one of the already-shot ones. She relaxed and leaned the bow against her quiver on the ground. She made a dismissive sweep with her hand and the arrows in the target faded away.

"Have you ever shot a bow, Sarah?" she asked.

"No, we don't really use those in the Aboveground. I never had the opportunity to learn," she answered.

Armina nodded and smiled. "I suppose your condition leaves your lesson for another day," she said, indicating Sarah's slightly protruding stomach.

"Um, yeah, that makes sense." Sarah paused, wondering how to ask about the tattoos.

Armina, almost like reading her thoughts, broke the silence. "I suppose you're wondering what these markings are, yes?"

With a sheepish smile, she looked Armina in the eye. "Yeah, you didn't strike me as the tattoo kind of person."

Armina gave an amused laugh, something few ever witnessed. "If I had the option, I wouldn't have them, let alone get more." Sarah relaxed a little at hearing the queen's laugh. "No, I was born with these. All shape shifters have them. Have? Had? Whatever the case, I'm the last shape shifter I know of, and I have them."

"I see. What happened to the rest of your kind?" Sarah asked, intrigued.

Armina's face went solemn. "They became too powerful for their own good. They screwed up too many lives, and they were hunted like the beasts they were. I do not weep for them, neither should you. I believe the cliché in your world is, 'with great power comes great responsibility.' They were foolish, and it cost them their pitiful lives. The power they were blessed with was also a curse, as mine could be. I could be corrupted, but I refuse to be."

Sarah was astonished. She surely couldn't be the last of her kind, could she? "If the power is so corrupting, how did you resist?"

"My spirit is too strong to be crushed by the likes of greed. Let me say, it has never been easy to stop the power from its corrupting ways. I told you before, I am extremely dangerous. My power is unmatched by any of the creatures in my kingdom."

Sarah nodded and sat down on a nearby stone bench. She let her head fall back, basking in the warm afternoon sunlight. "How did you come into power?"

"I refuse to answer that." Armina's voice was almost a growl when she answered.

"Sorry, I won't ask again. I guess it's a sore subject."

"Never ask that again. Ask any other question, just not that one."

Sarah looked to Armina and saw an angry look disappear as she met her gaze. "Sorry," whispered Sarah.

"No…no I apologize. I overreacted. Just don't ask again, alright?"

Sarah nodded. _What was so bad about her taking power?_ Sarah thought. She jumped when she heard the clicking of boots coming from the path. Corbett had returned when he heard Armina raise her voice.

"Her Majesty Sarah needs to leave. It will soon be night in the Goblin City. His Majesty will kill me should you be late."

"I guess that's it then, Armina. I enjoyed our conversation. I apologize again if you were offended."

"No, no, my dear! Curiosity breeds innovation and knowledge, I am unoffended. Goodbye, my dear. Take care of yourself," Armina said, giving Sarah a warm smile.

The Great Queen snapped her fingers and the two before her were gone, returned to the Goblin City.

When they arrived, Corbett followed Sarah to the dining room. Jareth was apparently busy with overdue paperwork and Toby was already in bed. Corbett stood in a corner as Sarah ate her dinner of cold deli meat and cheese.

He escorted Sarah to her room and she dismissed him before closing her door. She bathed and quickly changed into a silk nightgown. Knowing that Jareth wouldn't be in bed for a while, she pulled an extra blanket from her wardrobe. He was generally her best source of heat when she was asleep, and the room was cold when she was sleeping alone.

She curled up under the thick blankets and furs and fell into a deep sleep.

The voice of the Queen's beast returned. _The Regina Bestiarum wasn't so happy with her position, Sarah. Watch and see…_

The scene materializing before her was one of a world after war. Wounded soldiers littered the room covered in bloody blankets and scraps of material. The scene changed to reveal the inside of a crudely-made general's command tent. Armina sat in on a log brought in to act like a chair.

She resembled a female Robin Hood with a dark brown tunic and loose-fitting brown leather pants. She appeared frustrated. Her arms were crossed.

"As I told you earlier, I only wanted the tyrants gone. I just wanted peace; I never wanted the power I killed them for. Look at me! I've killed off the remainder of my race. I am a blood traitor of the worst breed!" she shouted.

A group of several aged soldiers stood before her, obviously trying to sway her decision. "Please," one pleaded, "the people call for you by name. When we liberated all the oppressed, they had no qualms in calling you the Queen of Beasts."

"Perhaps I don't want power. I wanted peace, nothing more. Let me retreat into the forest in my relative anonymity. I ask little," replied Armina.

"You are a wonderful leader, Armina. Listen to them, they do not lie," said Rubrind from behind her seated position.

"You saw the corrupting of my kind by the power they held. They were tyrannical in their decisions. They thought for no one but themselves. My inborn power is corrupting enough as it is."

"Gentlemen, leave please. I must tell you now that your words will not sway her," said Rubrind.

They all respectfully bowed and ducked out of the crude tent. Armina turned to Rubrind. "You know, even my best friend cannot sway me so."

"I can try, can I not?" inquired Rubrind with a smile.

"Don't any of you understand? The power of a shapeshifter is great, and the opportunity for corruption is just as great, if not more so. I fear I may not be able to resist…" she drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"Armina, look at me." Rubrind lightly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You are the strongest-willed woman I have ever met. Your heart is pure and your intentions are clear to the world. You are a saint, and I'm not just saying that. When your kind was consumed by its greed, you remained generous. When they called for your death, you refused to give up. You changed the world despite the fact that you had been previously powerless to save anyone. You rose from the ground and became a hero to the oppressed. I believe in you, and you should do the same. They call you a queen. They want, they need, a queen like you. Who are you to deprive them of that right? Will you let another tyrant rise in your stead? Think on it, I beg you."

She saw the earnestness in his eyes as he beseeched her to look into her heart. If the people wanted her, who was she to deprive them? "I…I have no choice in this, do I?"

"Do you?" asked Rubrind.

"I never did. The Fates so chose."

The scene faded and the image of a coronation flashed across the scene. Armina sat in her throne while the King of Elves, Rūbrind's father, Sarah figured, placed a small circlet of crystal on her head. The image faded again, and did not return.

_The Great Queen never wished to be so. Trust her Sarah, she shall always protect those dear to her._ The beast growled.

Sarah's dream faded, and she slept with no more dreams.

~Jareth~

He entered their chambers near midnight, finding Sarah whimpering in her sleep. He pulled off one of his white leather gloves and gently drew a finger across her cheek, trying to calm her. At his touch, she seemed to settle into a deeper sleep, and he took his leave to change.

Having changed into silk pants, he carefully climbed into bed on the opposite side. Taking care not to wake her, he draped his arm around her waist. Her body appeared tense until he pressed himself closer to her, trying to get comfortable.

Feeling her relax, he resigned himself to trying to fall asleep.


	9. Etiam Mortem Vincere non Possum

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! Things get interesting now!

~Sarah~

Sarah woke as bright rays of sun made their way through the open curtains. Jareth usually closed them before he came to bed. She suddenly became aware of a warm body pressed against hers in a loving embrace. She turned her head to see Jareth's sleeping face perfectly serene. His breathing was slow and measured.

Reacting to her movement, he clutched her tighter. She turned her head back forward and closed her eyes, perfectly content to stay like that forever.

She drifted in and out of sleep, finally awakened by the feeling of warm lips caressing her shoulder. She smiled as Jareth turned her onto her back so he could look at her face. "I'm sorry I was late last night. There was so much paperwork I had to do for the little girl, Sadie."

She reached up and patted his cheek. "It's alright. I forgot to close the curtains, though."

He looked behind him to see the midmorning sun glaring in on them and laughed. "I suppose that usually is my job, isn't it?"

He reached over and ran his hands over her slightly protruding stomach, making her giggle.

The next couple months were the same way. Sarah did little and Armina made a point of making sure she had absolutely everything she or the baby could ever want.

Until one day, when everything changed.

~Sarah~

Jareth and Sarah were in the throne room attending to the needs of the goblins. They were settling conflicts and accepting gracious gifts from the goblins for their baby, who was due any day.

Sarah was as big as a house, and she didn't enjoy it. She was growing impatient, praying that she would soon have her child.

A knock on the open throne room doors grabbed the attention of all. A young Elvish messenger was panting from the run to the room. "I have a message for the king!" he gasped.

Jareth released Sarah's hand and strode over to him. Jareth broke the wax seal around the message and began to read.

Sarah watched his face as he read. It grew more and more concerned with each passing second. She rose from her throne and grabbed his shoulder. "Jareth, what is it?" she whispered.

"Goblins, take up arms. I want the city sealed. Your king commands it!" he ordered. The goblins all scrambled out of the room, preparing for whatever was coming. Jareth turned to Sarah and cupped her face in his hands. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "You are going to Leora. Cassius escaped Mors and has rallied a small army. You will be safe in Leora Castle. Take Toby with you."

"But…but where are you going?" Sarah asked, panicking.

"I am going to the front lines with Mother. I will be safe, I promise. I will always come back to you, precious. Like I said, until the stars fall down from the heavens."

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Never leave me."

"Never," he said, brushing her lips again with his. "Take Toby now, you need to get to the castle. Use the transportation crystal. I will come back to you."

She nodded, "I love you."

Jareth smiled, "I love you, too, my precious thing."

Jareth gently backed out of her embrace and snapped his fingers. When the glitter faded, he appeared in full Goblin King regalia, complete with shining black breastplate and polished black boots. He gave her a reassuring smile and disappeared.

Sarah almost galloped up the steps to Toby's chamber. She didn't bother knocking, but rushed into the room to find Toby reading.

"Toby, get up now. We have to go to Leora. There's no time to explain. Bring your sword."

Toby was taken off guard by his sister's stressed state, but he obeyed and put on his sword belt. Sarah held tightly to the transport crystal, her knuckles white, as she told it to take them to Leora.

~Jareth~

He never wanted to leave Sarah to make her way to Leora, but his mother had ordered him to the front lines immediately upon receiving the message.

He arrived in the fields outside of the walled city of Leora and found his mother in her mane-hound form. She appeared to be a giant lioness, but was charcoal gray in color with a white stomach. Her eyes were black slits and her canines were massive. A ridge of long black hair ran down the creature's spine. She emanated a raw, feral power that even sent a chill down his spine.

He bowed, "Mother, I await your orders."

The voice of his mother's beastly form was growl-like and quite honestly scary, even for the Goblin King. "Cassius is mine. I have no interest in prisoners; kill them all."

Jareth stared open-mouthed at his mother's surprising declaration. She was never one to revel in bloodshed like this. "Mother, are you alright?"

The Armina-creature approached and changed into her normal form. She was outfitted in a platinum breastplate with a crimson cape and tunic. "They threatened you and Sarah, and thus threatened me. I have no mercy for those that threaten the ones I love. You shall command this right flank. I shall repeat myself. Kill them all; I want no prisoners." Without waiting for his answer, she transformed again into the mane-hound form, and padded away.

Still confused, Jareth's heart began to race as he heard the bugle blast that meant an attack. He drew his sword and prepared to join a group of his mother's soldiers.

Jareth dove right into the fray, slashing mighty wounds into the skin of the rebelling trolls. The Fae with him lost few of their numbers in the first wave.

The second wave of trolls came at them in a crudely-drawn battle line. The Fae regrouped and fought hard. As the second wave was subdued, a commotion in the middle of the field drew the attention of all the fighters.

The queen's beast circled the former King Cassius. Her fur was soaked and dripping with blood. Low growls emanated from her chest as she stalked around him. Her lip was curled back to reveal her red-tinged teeth to the crowds of soldiers.

Her beastly voice thundered across the ranks. "You have made a fatal mistake, Cassius. The Queen of Beasts is law; my word is law, and you have broken it."

"I was more of a king than you would ever be!" roared the troll. He brandished his spear and rallied his troops.

"Now you die," snarled the Armina-beast. She lunged, aimed at the dethroned king's throat. She bailed at the last second, just avoiding the troll's spear. She gave a savage roar and curled her lip. Cassius came at her, aiming the tip of the spear at her chest. She moved at the last second, extending her wicked-looking claws and slicing the troll's shoulder to the bone.

He gave a ragged scream as blood spurted from his wounds. "Attack them, you fools!" he shouted at his remaining rebels. They made a half-hearted attack and were swiftly mowed down by the superior numbers of the Queen's army.

While the fight raged, the queen and the dethroned troll continued their deadly tango, taking turns attacking.

Jareth ran a troll through with his sword and wiped the blade on his ripped tunic. The rebels were all but defeated as the victorious watched their queen in her malevolent dance with Cassius. Rubrind sat on his horse and watched in horror as Armina lunged at Cassius.

The troll clipped her with his spear in her flank, pulling a snarl from her lips. She turned before he could recover and raked her claws across his neck, effectively silencing Cassius. Blood sprayed over her already-crimson coat as he collapsed before her, blood pooling around him.

A smaller troll approached from behind her and jumped on her back. With a feral snarl she whirled around and ripped him from her back, sinking her massive teeth into his neck and breaking it. He fell limp at her paws.

She shifted back to her normal form, still covered in blood. She wiped the scarlet from her face and walked calmly over to Jareth. "We have a problem, my son."

~Sarah~

Sarah and Toby had arrived at Leora Castle to find a flurry of activity as wounded came in on stretchers. Sarah insisted on helping the wounded despite the handmaidens' insistence that she relax. She had Toby following her like a lost puppy, holding onto his sword with white knuckles.

She worked for a good while, and then she felt an odd pressure in her swollen abdomen. A rush of fluid left her dress soaked and a sharp pain made her collapse to the ground.

Her heart began to race as panic took hold. "Sarah! Hey, what's going on?" asked Toby as he dropped his sword on the ground.

Her eyes were wide as handmaidens gathered around her. "I…I'm having my baby."

The servants helped her to her feet and half carried her to a guest suite in the castle. Most left along with Toby, but two stayed. They happened to be midwives that had come to the castle to care for the wounded.

"Oh, gods!" she shouted as another contraction took hold of her.

The midwives worked furiously to find towels and gauze to cover the bed. "You're doing wonderful, My Queen," said one. "Don't push yet. You must wait."

"Jareth! Get your glittery ass here now!" Sarah shouted as the pain again ripped across her abdomen.

~Jareth~

"Mother, what is it?" Jareth asked as she approached.

"Your wife is giving birth and…" Armina coughed and covered her mouth with her hand. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and found it covered in thick red blood. The queen collapsed and he caught her. His eyes caught the glint of metal. A dagger was plunged in her back, bearing the symbol of the dethroned troll king.

Rubrind shoved Jareth away from her and lifted her in his arms. He let tears flow down his face. "Not now, love. I can't lose you now…" A ragged sob ripped from his chest. He pressed his lips frantically to hers, trying to wake the Queen of Beasts. "Gods no!" he cried. He pulled away from the group that gathered and crooned something in her ear. "Move! All of you get out of our way!" he shouted. "Jareth, go take care of your wife; I must care for mine."

In a column of black flame, they both disappeared.


	10. Dulce et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! I apologize for making you wait. Will Armina make it? I don't know...

By the way, I don't have any experience with childbirth, so if you have suggestions for the childbirth scene, they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance!

~Sarah~

One of the midwives was mopping Sarah's forehead with a cool cloth as another powerful contraction took hold. She let out a heart-wrenching scream as it passed. Her breathing was labored as she sat back against the mounds of pillows behind her.

"My lady, you will soon have to push. We cannot delay any longer," said the other midwife.

"I c-can't do this without Jareth."

"You don't need to, precious," said Jareth as he rushed through the door into the room. Sarah's face brightened with a strained smile as he took her hand. "I wouldn't miss the birth of our child for the world."

She reached up and patted him on the cheek. "That's good, because you're not touching me again."

He gave her a surprised look and turned to see the midwives biting back snickers. "My king, she doesn't mean it, I'm sure," said one.

"She's just a little uncomfortable at the moment," said the other.

Jareth returned his attention to his wife and whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

"My king, she needs to push now. The child can wait no more."

Sarah nodded and tightened her grip on his gloved hand. A contraction came and she nearly broke his hand with the force she was exerting. Jareth didn't complain as she cut off the circulation to his fingers.

"My Queen, the baby is crowning, I need a good push," said the midwife.

"You heard her, Sarah. It's almost over," he whispered.

Her grip tightened again as another contraction came over her. Her screams brought tears to Jareth's eyes. He could do nothing to stop the pain, no matter how much he wanted to. His attention was torn away from his wife only when she was joined by the wails of a child.

~Rubrind~

As soon as he arrived he carried his unconscious wife to their private suite, flanked by several doctors and handmaidens. He gingerly laid his wife on their bed, trying to keep her from lying on the dagger.

He studied her face. Blood trickled out the side of her mouth and her eyes were shut. Her breathing was labored and her pulse was fading fast.

The doctors set to work removing the blade. Blood leaked unimpeded from the deep wound. Without anesthetic, they sliced into her skin and worked to repair the damage to her chest cavity. The dagger had punctured a lung and cut major blood vessels. They repaired the lung to the best of their ability and began cauterizing the blood vessels.

Rubrind grabbed one of the doctors and accosted him, "Will my wife live?"

"I cannot say, King. She has lost much of her blood, and her prognosis is uncertain. If she makes it overnight, she will most likely survive."

Rubrind released the man from his grasp and impatiently paced. Gods, there was so much blood. It made him sick to think that she had lost that much.

The doctors began leaving and offering their condolences in advance, thinking she would die.

The last doctor, oldest among them, approached the desperate man. "They think she will die before the night is out. I do not think that way. Stay with her, if she goes downhill, call for me. I will be downstairs."

"Thank you, Horace. I shan't be leaving her side tonight."

With a respectful bow, the doctor left Rubrind with his critically-wounded wife.

The king walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over next to it. He reached out and carefully took Armina's hand. It was cool to the touch and uncharacteristically pale. He pressed his lips to her knuckles and allowed tears to flow freely down his dirt- and blood-covered face.

"Look at me," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her tresses, "I was your rock, and I'm failing you. I should have kept you with me. Gods, if I only knew! I would never have let you go. I was supposed to be your champion, and I failed you. Don't leave me, I beg you. You can't leave me. I love you too much for you to leave me like this. I beseech you, my love, come back to me. "

His voice was hoarse and pleading. He couldn't lose her. She was his life, and he was hers. If she died, he would have nothing to live for.

"Don't leave me like this…" he said as his voice cracked. A sob burst from his chest as he sat there, wondering if his love would ever wake.

~Sarah~

The relief was instant as the baby was delivered. The wails became her prime concern as she tried desperately to see the bundle the midwife held. Jareth kissed her knuckles and stood, flexing his fingers to get the feeling back.

He walked over and took the baby from the midwives who declared him healthy. Jareth beamed as he adjusted the blankets wrapped around the child. He cooed as he rocked back and forth on his heels, silencing the babe's cries. "It's a boy, Sarah. We have a son," he said reverently.

Sarah reached up and Jareth placed the baby in her arms. He baby opened his eyes and looked up at his mother through mismatched green eyes. Sarah smiled and looked to Jareth. "I know we haven't really talked about names, but I think we should name him Felix."

Jareth smirked and replied, "As I recall, it means 'prosperous.' I love it. Perhaps Felix Robert, so he's named after his grandfather as well?"

Sarah nodded and returned her attention to the little baby falling asleep in her arms. "I love you, Felix. Mommy and Daddy both love you," she cooed.

Sarah's eyelids became heavy after a while. "Precious, I will take him. You need sleep, as do I."

Sarah gladly handed over the bundle and Jareth placed him in an oak bassinet at the foot of her bed. He pressed his lips to Felix's forehead and tucked his blankets tighter around him.

He returned to the bed and lay on top of Sarah's sheets. She was drifting off and he lightly pressed a kiss to her temple. "Will you ever know how much I love you, precious?" he whispered as he, too fell asleep.

~Jareth~

It was nearly midnight when Jareth was awakened by the sound of boots against the stone floor. He rubbed his eyes and conjured a crystal to light the room, finding his father gazing at Felix.

"Father, what happened to Mother?" asked Jareth quietly as he sat up in the bed.

Rubrind gave him a pained look and replied, "They don't know if she will make it the night. She lost a lot of blood, son."

Jareth gave an understanding nod. He noticed his father lightly adjusting the baby's blankets. "His name is Felix, if you were wondering."

Rubrind gave him a strained smile. "He will be prosperous. He reminds me very much of you when we found you. You were a little older, but still." Rubrind sighed, "I wonder how one might feel so happy in all of the grief that surrounds us."

"I find children to be the best relief of such things, Father."

"I would agree, Jareth. I would have to agree…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry, but I must return to her side now. I needed to see my grandson, so that I might tell her about him. If she never sees him, I want her to know that he was born to us healthy and perfect in every way."

Jareth smiled and nodded. "Tell me if anything happens."

"I swear to it," replied Rubrind as he left, shutting the door silently.

Jareth turned back and pulled Sarah's sleeping form closer to him, promptly falling asleep.

~Rubrind~

He made his way back to his chamber, the one that held his wounded queen. He took a breath to steady himself and opened the door. He crept inside and carefully shut the door so he wouldn't make any unnecessary noise.

He tiptoed over to his seat and sat down on the leather, trying not to make a noise as he did. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, brushing away some stray strands of her hair as he did. As he retreated, he took hold of her hand, still shocked by the coolness of her skin.

He began to croon things to her. "I just met our grandson, love. His name is Felix and he's perfect in every way. He looks so much like the both of them. If only you could see him, I'm sure you would agree. He's already got the features of a prince. When you wake up, we'll go see him." _If you wake up_, he mentally corrected.

He dismissed the thought of his beloved never waking again. He couldn't think that way. She would never forgive him for thinking that way. He clutched her hand tighter pressed his lips to the pulse point in her wrist.

"Please, wake for me, love. Come back to me. I can't live without you." He placed her hand back onto the bed and laid his head close to hers. Placing a warm kiss on her lips he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	11. Perfer et Obdura Dolor Hic Tibi Proderi

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! I couldn't make you wait to see if Armina survived. Here's the next chapter.

~Armina~

The first thing she felt when she woke was pain. Her head ached and her back was on fire. She kept her eyes closed, trying to block out the intrusive light of the early morning sun. Gods, her back hurt.

The memories of the battle came rushing back: the fight with Cassius, his death, and the wound with the dagger. There was something missing, though. Then it dawned on her—Sarah was giving birth yesterday before she had passed out.

In one of her pain-filled dreams, she heard her husband whispering about her grandson, Felix. She was a grandmother. The words were so foreign, but so right. She gave a pained smile and opened her eyes a little. By some miracle, the sun was now blocked by a solid object right in front of her.

Rubrind. He was there, leaned over halfway on her bed and half on a chair. He was in a peaceful sleep. He had stayed there throughout the night. She gave him an adoring smile and she gingerly reached forward, fighting the pain in her back, to caress his face with her hand.

Her voice came as a whisper. "Love, wake for me."

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hello, my beloved." He remained in his groggy state for little more than a second before his eyes fully opened and a look of shock spread across his face, accompanied by some relieved tears. "Love, you're awake!" He gently cupped her face with his hand and placed a weightless kiss on her lips. "I thought I had lost you."

"I would never leave you thinking you had failed me."

"You heard it all?"

She gave him a warm smile and pulled her hand from his face. "I heard everything. It felt like a dream, but I heard every word." She reached over to him again and gave him a light smack on the cheek. "And if you ever tell me that you failed me again, you've got more coming to you than a slap on the face."

He gave her a look of utter disbelief. "I will count on that. But I did fail you. If I hadn't let you go to the front lines, perhaps you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I promised to keep you safe, but I didn't."

"I would have gone whether or not you let me. Believe me; I would have killed Cassius regardless. You will never fail me, no matter what you think."

He gave her a beaming smile. "I will count on that. Don't think this means I'll be any less protective of my queen."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied and placed a light kiss on his lips. "What of our grandson, Felix?"

"You heard that, too?"

"Yes. Tell me about him. Who does he look like?"

"I'd say he's a split between both. He has mismatched eyes, but in different shades of green. His hair is dark brown and he's simply perfect in every way."

She began to sit up, biting back the searing pain in her back. "Let us go and see him."

Rubrind grabbed her hand and tried to push her back. "No, you must rest now. You've lost a lot of blood and you need to lie down."

She gave him a defiant look and continued to get up. She snapped her fingers and was dressed in a tunic top with a belt at her waist and loose-fitting black pants. "I will see my grandson. If I die today, I at least expect to see my grandchild and no one, least of all my overprotective husband, will stop me. You seem to forget that I heal quite fast."

He gave her an indulgent smile and helped her up, cringing when she groaned at the pain in her back. She straightened up, not allowing herself to lose her regal carriage due to any measure of pain. She took a hesitant step and felt the ache of the remaining scar from the slash on the back of her thigh.

She walked confidently, not giving away the fact that she felt like her back was on fire. Instead of allowing her to torture herself in walking all the way there, Rubrind conjured a crystal to transport them to Sarah's guest chamber.

Rubrind knocked and Jareth quickly opened the door, not hiding his shock at seeing his mother walking around after a near-death experience less than a few hours before. He welcomed them and conjured a chair for his mother, which she refused to use.

"I will not resign myself to sitting for convenience. I will stand and I will see my grandson."

Jareth gave her his signature smirk and carefully lifted Felix from his bassinet. Armina kept the weight off of her wounded leg and accepted the waking baby into her waiting arms.

Felix immediately protested being moved and began to fuss. Armina carefully rocked him and began to sing.

~Sarah~

Sarah marveled at the queen's singing voice. It was quite obvious where Jareth had received his love for music. The melody was a haunting one, and the words were in a foreign tongue, but the baby in her arms instantly calmed. The combination of the slow rocking and the low music seemed to put him at ease in an instant.

Armina caught Sarah looking and said just above a whisper, "I used to sing this to Jareth when he was upset. It had a similar effect on him."

Sarah nodded and couldn't keep the delighted smile from her face at seeing the queen in such a quiet moment. Armina slowly made her way over to Sarah with Felix and placed him in Sarah's waiting arms.

"He's perfect, dear one," Armina whispered.

"I know. He's so quiet, too," said Sarah.

"You'll find that Fae children need little prompting to sleep at night. I found that quite refreshing about a young Jareth after dealing with human children and the Labyrinth," said the Great Queen.

At Sarah's look of utter confusion, Armina gave her a dismissive gesture that gave a definitive answer of 'later'.

Rubrind cleared his throat and said, "I believe you need to go back to bed, love. You've gone too far already and I fear the doctor may beat me for allowing you to get up."

Armina looked defeated and she gave a sad not of assent. "I will come back as soon as I can."

"We will come visit, Armina. Don't you worry, we'll come visit you," said Sarah, trying to get her to relax and return to her bed.

~Rubrind~

With a snap of his fingers, Rubrind transported them back to their room, where he had the maids replace the sheets, towels, and bandages that had been covered in his wife's blood.

Armina sat down on the edge of the bed and Rubrind lifted her wounded leg to remove her boot. He cringed at her hiss of pain as he grazed the healing wound on her thigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered and placed a kiss on her knee, trying to ease her pain. He gingerly removed the other boot and pulled back the blankets for his beloved.

She eased herself back onto the mound of pillows arranged at the head of her bed and beckoned him over. "Lay with me. You know I can't sleep without you next to me."

He kicked off his boots and lay on top of the blankets. He curled up against her uninjured side and hesitantly placed an arm over her midsection. She placed her arm over his and tried to fall asleep.


	12. Luctor et Emergo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! This chapter answers some really big questions and it has a little of Armina's philosophy when it comes to death. PLEASE REVIEW :D

~Sarah~

As soon as Armina left, Felix began to cry. She undid the front of her gown and Felix gladly latched on. Sarah gasped at the feeling, but delighted in the fact that her son was satisfied.

"I do hope you know how happy you made me," Jareth said.

She reached over and patted him on the cheek, "I think you had a hand in it, too."

Jareth grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek, giving her a devilish smile. "I may have played a part. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still sore, but I imagine that will go away. I'm just glad we're all safe. I was so afraid I would lose you yesterday and that I wouldn't have you here when the baby was born." A few rebellious tears welled in her eyes. "Sorry, the hormones are pretty messed up right now."

Jareth reached over and gently wiped the tears from her face with his bare hands. "I know, I know. Try and relax. I will never leave your side. I love you too much," he crooned as he wiped the last of her tears.

Felix pulled away and began to fuss again. Jareth took him and burped him, allowing Sarah to re-tie her nightgown. He placed Felix back in his bassinet for a much-needed nap and walked back over to Sarah.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her over to him in a warm hug. "I love you so much," he whispered into her hair.

~Sarah~

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. Sarah and Jareth had returned to the Goblin City a day after Felix was born to proclaim him heir to the throne. Armina was up and about a week after the battle and had resumed her duties, much to Rūbrind's disapproval. He had proven to be extremely overprotective of his wife, despite her insistence that she was fine.

Sarah had returned to Leora to bring Toby for his installation as the Troll King. Toby was anxious, but Armina did her best to quell his fears. He was also becoming very attached to Felix, enjoying his new title 'Uncle' Toby. They practically had to drag him to Leora to live in the palace.

Sarah had decided to visit Leora to make sure Toby had made a good transition. Unfortunately, he was receiving sword fighting lessons from Rubrind himself and he refused to have Toby distracted.

As she left the training fields, she met Armina on her way to the royal gardens. "Dear one, come with me," she said, beckoning Sarah to follow her with Felix in his carriage.

"How are you, Armina?" Sarah asked as they entered the section of the gardens dedicated to narcissus flowers.

The queen turned and sighed. "I'm alive, Sarah. That is all that matters now."

"What do you mean? I know you were hurt, but you were dying?" Sarah asked, surprised. Jareth was definitely going to have to explain himself tonight.

"I was dying, yes. I would have been happy doing so."

Sarah saw the queen's neutral expression and panicked. "What do you mean? You aren't suicidal, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not," she said with a smile. "I would have died knowing you were all safe, and I would have died happy. As I lay there, I resigned myself to the fact that I would die, and at least you were all safe."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I would be happy knowing that Rubrind would live to love our grandson just as much as I would have. I realized something as well while I lay there."

Sarah nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Life is hard, but death is easy. You don't do anything when you're dying. You just lay there and wait for your heart to stop beating. I also realized that even immortals will die someday. We all have our time. If not by the hand of Cronus, by the hands of our fellow creatures we will die. I realized that it may have been my time to die. But there was something that kept me from giving in. Rubrind insisted that he had failed me. I lay there in my pain-clouded semi-conscious state and listened to him cry over my body. He said that he had failed me, and I wouldn't die with him thinking that."

"You fought to live?"

"Very much so," she confirmed with a nod. "I ended up drawing energy from him, whether he knew it or not. He held my hand, and I used it to my advantage. That's something I should show you how to do someday. It may come in handy. I have a feeling that you could use it in a way similar to the human epidural in childbirth. I should test that…" She looked over the expanse of land covered in flowers.

"Didn't he feel a loss of energy?"

Armina returned her gaze back to Sarah. "He felt very little change, if any. He may have felt exhausted, but that's expected with him grieving over the potential of losing me. Haven't you felt the spark of energy between yourself and Jareth?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I've never felt anything like that."

Armina nodded, obviously thinking about something. "I think I know why that is."

Sarah gave her a questioning gaze. "What?"

"I have yet to make you Fae. Would you like that? I can arrange for it."

"I thought I was already immortal."

"Well, yes, but if you were to become Fae, you would be able to use the magick of the Underground. I may have forgotten to do so, what with you and Jareth hitting it off so splendidly. I disregarded the thought and completely forgot. Then you got pregnant and I didn't want to bring it up until after you had your baby. Now Felix is here and half Fae, and you have yet to change."

"Do I have to change?"

Armina laughed, a sound that still amazed Sarah with its pure beauty. "No, of course you don't. You've gotten along fine without changing. It's for your benefit that I suggest it now. If anything happens to either of you, it would benefit the both of you greatly to be able to draw energy from each other. There are downsides, but they are minor."

"What are the downsides?" asked Sarah as she sat down on a stone bench.

"Your odds of conceiving drop to almost zero. Being an immortal being has its price. The fact you conceived after coming here was a miracle in and of itself. I can only imagine that the Fates dictated it so because you two were a perfect match, that, and Fae males are particularly fertile."

Armina said it with such a solemn face, but Sarah couldn't keep a blush from covering her face. Armina turned to face her, saw the red in her cheeks, and began to laugh again. "What do you find so funny, Sarah? I say things as they are. Does that surprise you?"

Sarah snorted, "No! I just found it funny that you said it with a straight face!"

"Seriously Sarah, you must give me an answer. You needn't change, but it would be prudent to do so in case something happens to either of you, which is highly unlikely."

"Do I need to choose now?"

"No, you have all the time in the world, dear! I'm just telling you now before I forget."

"Alright. If I wanted, could Jareth do it?"

Armina thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, that was the plan. It's done for a lifemate, by a lifemate."

"Oh, so I could ask him whenever I want to?"

"Yes."

"Wait. If I change, do I get the weird eyebrow markings?"

"Yes. Actually, yours will be very similar if not identical to Jareth's. The markings are passed through the genetics of royal families. When he was crowned," she shuddered, remembering the curse she set on him to cause that coronation, "the markings appeared. When Felix is older, his will become visible. Yours will be identical to his because you are his lifemate, the lifemate of a king."

"Wow. How does he do this?" asked Sarah while she leaned closer to hear.

"There are words to be spoken. Jareth knows them." She said it like

Sarah rose from the bench and stared off into the mounds of flowers. "I think I'm going to go home now. Give Toby my love; your husband refused to let me distract Toby in his fighting lesson."

Armina gave her a smile and nodded. "He gets intense with that kind of thing. Goodbye, dear one. Take care."

Sarah pulled the transportation crystal from Felix's baby carriage and took them both home, still mulling over whether to become Fae or not.


	13. Ad Infinitum

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I so appreciate your bearing with me over the past couple weeks. PLEASE REVIEW :D

~Sarah~

She arrived home and gave Felix to the goblin nanny Jareth insisted he have. Unfortunately, she couldn't shirk her duties as Goblin Queen just because she had a baby on her hands. Paperwork and public appearances had to be taken care of regardless.

Sarah sat in her more feminine version of Jareth's throne. Her hand was held in Jareth's between the thrones. He traced circles in her palm with his thumb. They were listening to grievances and surprisingly, not minding at all.

"Your Majesties, I would like to offer you congratulations on your giving birth to the Prince Felix. I offer this melon for your table, Majesties."

"Thank you, Joseph," said Jareth nonchalantly.

"It's Jarrok, my lord."

"Yes, yes, Jarrok," mumbled Jareth.

The goblin scurried away and Jareth slowly rose, pulling Sarah with him. "Grievances are done for the day. We thank you for your offerings of congratulations and food."

With that, they left for dinner. Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Felix was still with the nanny and would be brought later to dinner.

They arrived and Jareth pulled out her chair for her, always the gentleman, and seated himself before calling for their food to be brought in. They filled their plates and talked quietly while eating.

"Jareth?" Sarah said.

"Mhmm, what is it, precious?" he asked.

"I was talking to your mother today and-"

"Oh boy, what did she tell you now?" he asked with a laugh.

"She said you could turn me Fae," she said, annoyed at his interruption.

Jareth dropped his fork on his plate with a sharp clatter and wiped his face with his napkin. "Did she? What did she say about that?"

"She said you could turn me and I could use the magick of the Underground. She suggested that if I were lucky enough to become pregnant again, I might be able to channel some of your energy to use like a human epidural."

"Yes, well it's not that simple, precious. You do realize that a Fae couple is extremely lucky to conceive once, right? A second child is almost unheard of."

"Yes, well she said it had other uses as well."

"What other uses?"

"She said I could make crystals and transport myself, and if something were to happen to either of us, we could share healing energy. It could save either of our lives, Jareth. That's how your mother survived what should have been a mortal wound."

Jareth nodded, swallowing before responding. "So that's how she did it? I was curious. Wait, how did you know it was a mortal wound?"

"She told me, unlike you. Why didn't you tell me she could have died?"

"You were giving birth, love. I didn't think you needed any more stress."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. What is it like to turn Fae?"

Jareth gave her a somber look. "I haven't experienced it myself, being that I was born Fae. I hear, though, that it can be a painful experience."

"How long does it take?"

"I've heard it can take between an hour and a day. If I were to turn you, I could make it less painful, if only a little. I can be _very_ distracting, you know," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Could we do it tonight, Jareth? I don't think this is something that should wait."

"Why not wait? Do you really want to give up your chance at another child?"

"No, but I'm perfectly happy now. I have you and Felix, and that's all I really need. I love you both and we are a family."

Jareth nodded. "If it is something you want, then I will do all that I can to give it to you. You know that. I move the stars for no one but you, precious."

"Let's do it, then," she said with resolve and rose from the table.

"Love, Felix is coming."

Sarah turned and saw the little goblin nanny carrying a crying Felix. Sarah reached down and carefully took Felix from the nanny, who quickly dismissed herself from the room.

Sarah fed Felix and took him to his adjoining chamber where another nanny would care for him overnight. She quickly bathed him and dressed him, then placed him in his mahogany bassinet, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and lightly humming Jareth's song.

When he fell into a contented sleep, she pressed her lips to his forehead again and left him in the care of his nanny.

She made her way to her chamber, where she found Jareth quietly sitting on a couch before the fire. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Standing up, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you positive about this, love? There's no going back," he whispered against her lips, his breath mingling with hers.

She looked up into his questioning, mismatched eyes and replied confidently, "I'm sure. If something ever happens, I don't want to be helpless."

He brushed her lips with his and whispered again, "This can be painful, but I plan on distracting you so well, you won't feel a thing."

Over the course of nearly an hour, Jareth murmured Latin words and eased the pain with his love. Despite all this, she felt like she was burning up from the inside out. It was like someone had placed hot coals under her skin.

She wasn't paying attention to him as the pain continued to rip at her skin. Somehow her breaths remained even and her heart didn't beat any faster than normal. The pain seemed to be all in her head, and it didn't want to go away.

~Sarah~

It seemed like forever before the pain started to recede. When it did, it left in an instant, leaving her energized and alive.

Jareth had rolled off her a while ago and pulled her against his side, trying to soothe the hurt that the transformation was causing. She felt his heart hammering in his chest, filled with the guilt of causing his beloved's pain.

When the pain left, she picked up her arm and looked to make sure she was still herself and not some strange creature.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she reached over and ran her hand over her sleeping husband's lean form. She traced the outline of his abdomen with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of his soft skin over the strong muscles there.

She felt a rumble in his chest and looked up to see his face. His eyes widened as he took in her new form. With a flick of his wrist, he held a mirror for her as she saw herself for the first time.

Her eyes had become an impossibly intense green, her eyelids marked like his were. She smiled and noticed the subtle points of perfectly-white teeth glint back at her. She covered her mouth with her hand and noticed how her nails had become perfectly manicured. Her hair had a new luster as well, making it look like a river of molten chocolate surrounding her face.

~Jareth~

Jareth smiled down at her as she took in her new self. He had a glimpse of her before he fell asleep holding her to him. The transformation had taken about four hours and he was truly exhausted from the process. The magick to change a human into a Fae was extremely draining, but oh, was it worth it.

If possible, she was more radiant than ever. She had that Fae glow that seemed to radiate from her pale skin. Her eyes were even more intoxicating than they had previously been, becoming sparkling emeralds. His breath caught as he saw his royal markings above her eyes. Now everyone would know she was his.

He removed the mirror from her hands and pulled her up so she lay on top of him with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "You're magnificent, precious," he whispered against her lips, "you always were, and always will be."


	14. Durate et Vosmet Rebus Servate Secundis

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! Here's the epilogue. I would like to take a moment to thank all of my readers. I've never felt so welcomed anywhere else, and I'm glad that I can share my love of writing with so many others. I would also like to thank Otherworldlywriter for his suggestions. I may continue on this story line, but I may go with another premise in other potential fanfictions. I will try to write some more for you guys. Thanks! R&R

Epilogue

Felix contemplated what might await him as he entered the throne room of his father's castle. Expecting little more than a couple chickens, he walked in and was immediately tackled by no less than twenty little goblins that dragged him to the floor.

The sound of his parents laughing at his situation brought a smile to his face. Fighting the goblins that still clung to his arms and legs, he stood up and beamed at them.

His mother and father hadn't aged at all since he'd left a month before. His grandmother, Armina, had asked him to come and tour the Underground with her and Rubrind. He enjoyed the trip, but there really was no place like Goblin City.

He bowed low and rose with his enchanting smile. Sarah got up from her throne and hugged her beloved son.

Felix had really grown up. He stopped aging at what appeared to be twenty-something. He had grown out his chocolate brown hair, much to his father's joy, but refused to cut it like his father's organized chaos. His green, mismatched eyes so reminded his mother of his father. He was built more heavily than Jareth was, being a good three inches taller. Apparently, Felix took after Sarah's father when it came to his build. Despite Jareth's lithe form and Felix's more powerful one, Jareth had yet to be beaten in a sword fighting match.

Sarah let Felix from her embrace and he declared, "Grandmother has decided to hold a birthday party for Uncle Toby tonight. I came back to get you two. Come on, you know she hates latecomers."

Sarah snapped her fingers and, using her Fae powers, changed herself into a lovely forest green evening gown and Jareth into black pants, a white shirt, and a coordinating overcoat. "Let's go, then," she said and took Jareth's hand, pulling him from his seat.

Jareth threw a crystal at their feet and transported them to Leora Castle.

They arrived to find the main throne room covered in the colors and seals of Troll King Tobias. Toby had yet to arrive, from what Sarah could tell, and Armina seemed completely and utterly frustrated with those that got in her way as she approached her son and daughter-in-law.

"My son, I see that Felix got you to come to my little party for Toby. I knew you would. Please enjoy the party. I have some things to see to first. I will speak with you later."

As the Great Queen of Beasts retreated into the crowd, another entrance drew everyone's attention. Toby had arrived and was immediately bombarded with well-wishers. King Armand and Celeste, as well as Prince Sebastian were among those who began to talk to him.

Toby brushed them all off and made his way over to hug his sister. "Hey Sarah, thanks for coming."

"Hey, you know I wouldn't miss your birthday," said Sarah as she released him from the embrace.

Jareth offered his hand and Toby shook it. "Jareth, it's been a while."

"That it has, Toby. Regrettably, I've been unable to leave the castle when Sarah went to visit you. I haven't had a trustworthy young man to leave the city to," said Jareth as he smiled. "I expect to visit more often if Felix decides to stay home longer than a week."

Toby laughed and clapped Felix on the back. Rubrind walked over with Armina on his arm. They began to talk about everything from Felix's trip around the Underground to Toby's reign as troll king.

Life was good. Peace held the Underground in its sure grasp for the time being. Armina continued her great reign with her beloved Rubrind by her side. Sarah and Jareth still ruled the Goblin City, and Felix chased after girls. Of course, in the Underground, nothing is as it seems.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! It has come to my attention that my chapter 4, "The Runner, is too explicit for the site's M rating. I've had to censor it in order to keep it posted. If you want the real version, feel free to private message me and I can send you an original copy.

Thanks for understanding!

~Clarus Magnus


End file.
